1 Redhead is Bad, 2 is Worse
by kankuroadic
Summary: ARR! Roxas just moved into town and he thinks everything is gonna go fine. Too bad he doesn't know about the two redheads nextdoor. Better than is sounds! Promise! Rated M for attempted rape and some yummy lemony goodness in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_**If you read "Cute Boys With Ugly Secrets" you would know that I promised Reno an ARR. Reno: Sho Nuff. Roxas: I will only agree if he never does that again. Axel: I would never agree with Reno touching my Roxy. Reno: Watch it or I'll get Rude. Axel: EEEP! Sorry. Me: You are still sexy Axel, but Reno is SMEXY. Reno: I knew it. Roxas: Sami, please do not refer to me as 'The Blonde' 'Chocobo Head' 'Blondie' 'Blue Eyes' or 'Foxy Roxy' in any parts of the story. Axel: But, you are my blonde-haired, blue-eyed, Chocobo head, Foxy Roxy. Reno: And I like the way Blondie feels on my lips. Roxas: -facepalm- Me: I could call you something else. Roxas: Please! Anything! Me: K -smirks- Screamer. Reno: He is a screamer. Axel: And you know how? Reno: You've only slept with each other in the room nextdoor 20 times.  
Axel:...Fuck you. Me: OK! Zaaaaack's coming up so we better get this party started (If you can name that song I wil give you free brownie points).**_

Roxas and his brothers, Demyx and Cloud, just moved into the slums of Radiant Gardens. Roxas thought that it wouldn't be that bad, too bad he didn't know that next door were two very perverted redheads.  
Roxas opened his door on a winter morning. Snow was on the ground and the wind was unforgiving as it whiped skin raw. Roxas was smart enough to know that taking a walk alone in this neighborhood was a bad idea, but he needed to clear his head. It had only been two days since Cloud had turned 18, called Child Services on their father and got him arrested. Roxas knew that Cloud had waited until he was an adult so he could take care of them all. Cloud worked 3 jobs and Roxas had filled out 12 applications the day before.  
Roxas was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a redhead with a pony tail smoking outside. "Hey, you new here?" Roxas, now aware of this predicament, doubled his speed, which was another mistake. The redhead grabed Roxas's arm, "Hey! You may be new but when some one asks you a qeustion you better answer."  
Roxas turned to look into the dazzling blue eyes, "M-My name is ...J-Josh."  
He didn't look convinced, "You don't seem too sure." He started checking Roxas out, "So 'Josh', how old are you?"  
Roxas heart started pounding so hard he was sure that the redhead could hear it, "N-nineteen, would you mind letting go of me?" Roxas sneakily put free hand in his pocket and pressed speed dial seven.  
The redhead smiled and pushed Roxas's wrist against the brick wall and trailed his other hand to the hem of Roxas's pants. "So, you into older guys?"  
Roxas's penis was screaming 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' but his brain took over, "I'm straight."  
Pony-tail guy smirked and trailed his hot tounge over the shell of Roxas's ear, "Not for long."  
"Leave him alone or I call the cops." A tall blonde with taller hair was standing behind the redhead, who stood up, nodded, and walked away.

Cloud gripped Roxas's shoulders, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"  
Roxas let out a long breath, "No, you got here just in time , and don't worry, I told him a fake name and age."  
Cloud wrapped his arms around his younger brother, "Be more careful. I don't want you taking walks around this neighborhood, understand me?" Roxas nodded and Cloud walked him home.

_** For those of you who follow me, you know that my first chappy is always short. Axel: WTF! Reno gets an attempted rape and I am mentioned as one of the redheads nextdoor? Reno: At least you weren't reffered to as pony-tail guy. Roxas: Hahaha like I'm straight! That's rich. Cloud: ..."With taller hair"? Me: Well, it does defiy gravity. Cloud: B-But Roxas's hair is modeled after a chocobo! Roxas: You want your penis to be cut off? Oh, that's right, you don't have one. Sepharoth proved that one. Angeal: Only a dickless panty wheight wold ruin my family's honor. Who taught you proper sword care? Cloud: *Runs off to emo corner* Roxas: Baby! Me: ...0.o... next chappy soon!**_


	2. Contest notice not part of story

Hey bitches! I had a brainstorm! I'm stuck on every story so I will be holding contests! I will ask a question, and whoever gets the right answer will get to pick who I'm writing about. Example:

Are Fred and George Weasly twins?  
Answer: Yes Story:An AkuRoku PLEA$E!

See? Write the question, then your answer, and then the couple you want me to write about. Preferably yaoi (but it doesn't HAVE to be. It's just what I'm best at), from the following catagories:  
Naruto. Code Lyoko. Kingdom Hearts. Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. Final Fantasy Advent Children. Ouran Highschool Host Club, and anyothers as long as you ask first.  
They can be questions about anything, like what song is this. Mostly Harry Potter questions though (if you know about HP than me, you must've had a press conference with JK Rowling and your obbsession is waaaaay past unhealthy).If you want a specific theme of your story, give me a small summery but you can just let me decide. If I like the topic it might be mulltichapter if I don't (*cough* Zack X Cloud *cough* *cough) you will most likely get one chappy.  
So here is your first question: What is Draco Malfoy's mother's name? (starting easy)  
Please PM me the answer within 5 days!


End file.
